Read My Mind
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Su presencia me altera, es un engreído y me molesta, sencillamente no lo soporto. ¿Es eso verdad?. ¿O solo es lo que deseo imaginar? ::Sasuke X Naruto:: ::OneShot:: ::Universo Alterno::


**Serie:** Naruto  
**Pareja:** Sasuke x Naruto.  
**Genero:** Shonen ai. Yaoi. Universo Alterno.  
**Disclaimers:** Los derechos de dicha serie no me pertenecen, como ya todos saben, y tampoco intento lucrar con ella. Solo escribí esta historia para mi entretenimiento así como para el de quien lo lea.  
**Summary:** Su presencia me altera, es un engreído y me molesta, sencillamente no lo soporto. ¿Es eso verdad?. ¿O solo es lo que deseo imaginar?

¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ●  
**◊∙Яẽαd Mŷ Mîиd∙◊****  
**¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ●

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

Una y otra vez lo pienso, y aún sigo sin encontrar una aparente razón para que ella se vuelva loca por ese sujeto que es un engreído. Porque eso es lo que es, un maldito presumido que se cree el mas galán, el mejor en todo. _Soy el señor perfección, admírenme _y ahí van todas las tontas tras él. Pienso no se si para convencerme realmente a mí o porque de verdad es algo que siento. Pero que tontería, claro que lo creo así.

–– Pensé que tú no eras una. – agregué hablando por primera vez en un largo rato.

–– ¿Una que? – interrogó, salté ligeramente ya que pensé que no me escucharía.

–– Pues, no creí que fueras de esas niñas bobas que están tras el engreído. – recalqué aquel adjetivo, con voz agria.

–– Es solo que estás celoso de él. – añadió. Por un momento sentí mis mejillas arder, un extraño calor recorrió mi cuerpo desde mi estómago, hasta reflejarse sobre mi rostro. – Lo vez, incluso te sonrojaste.– volvió a recalcar sonriendo grandemente ante su según ella _'descubrimiento' _

–– Vamos Sakura¿No hablaras en serio verdad? – cuestioné sumamente nervioso, inútilmente intenté ocultar mi vergüenza. Ella me conoce suficiente para saber como me siento.

Se inclinó a su costado acercándose a mí sospechosamente, la vi entrecerrar sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa que hasta miedo me dio. ¿Qué pretendía?

–– ¿Eres gay Naruto? – su pregunta me descolocó, sentí como si me hubieran jalado el suelo y estuve a punto de caer.

Ambos permanecíamos parados cerca de una fuente en el patio trasero de la escuela, chicos caminando, platicando incluso algunos corriendo y disfrutando el tiempo que se nos brindaba de receso entre cada clase.

–– En definitiva. – dije recuperando mi semblante natural. – Estás loca. – aseguré colocando mi mano sobre su hombro, dando pequeñas palmaditas, como si estuviese dándole el pésame por su pérdida.

–– Hablo en serio. ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad? – esta vez hablaba en serio, se notaba la calma con la que estaba hablando. ¿Pero que rayos hice para que pensara esa locura? Me pregunto mentalmente.

–– Olvídalo Sakura, no tienes remedio. – dije riendo, al tiempo en que comencé a caminar en dirección al salón, o a donde fuese, con tal de alejarme de esta loca mujer.

Talvez ella lo entendió ya que no me siguió, se quedó conversando con un compañero de salón que siempre ha estado tras ella desde que tengo memoria, lo mas curioso de todo es que ya no me afecte. ¿Por qué será?

Desde que somos pequeños, la he visto, llegué a pasar mucho tiempo observándola, veía como en ocasiones se adentraba a jugar algún deporte, cuando caía y comenzaba a llorar, notaba la aparente debilidad que poseía y me gustaba pensar que algún día yo iba a ser quien estuviera para ella, solamente para protegerla. Ilusiones de un niño.

Creo que al menos he madurado un poco, ya no me lleno la cabeza con estúpidas fantasías. Curiosamente cuando comenzamos la secundaria, dirigió sus ojos a mí, comenzamos a llevarnos bien, y dado que caminábamos por el mismo rumbo a la salida de clases, nos solíamos marchar juntos. A mi pensamiento todo iba bien, las cosas mejoraban y aunque ella decía quererme mucho, también me decía que era como su mejor amigo, sentí un profundo pesar en ese momento pero no me dejé vencer. Una de mis virtudes siempre ha sido la perseverancia.

Pero todo eso cambio, al ir pasando el tiempo entramos a la preparatoria, ambos teníamos dieciséis años, y para mi suerte nos tocó en el mismo salón. El problema fue cuando pasado un semestre, entró un engreído chico, una molestia de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. A simple vista parecía ser muy callado incluso me atrevía a decir que antipático también. Se la pasaba solo, no hablaba con nadie en absoluto.

A pesar de que las chicas se morían por ser sus _amigas _aunque yo diría que lo que realmente deseaban era algo más que eso, y no estaba equivocado. Algunos chicos siempre le hablaban, le invitaban a fiestas, a formar parte de algún equipo deportivo pero nada parecía agradarle. Sencillamente era un arrogante.

Cuando _ella _me dijo que estaba muy interesada en él, sentí una extraña punzada en la boca del estómago, pero no supe que decir, intenté sonreír y darle ánimos porque vaya que los iba a necesitar, pero dentro de mí el sentimiento de desilusión era lo mayor.

Desde ese momento me encargué a mi mismo la misión de averiguar sobre él todo lo que pudiese para ayudar a Sakura, o alejarla si realmente el chico no le convenía, también me prometí ser imparcial, no me dejaría llevar por la antipatía que siento por el chico.

Siendo tan atrevido como lo soy, me adentré en la oficina de la superior, entrando velozmente a la base de datos del chico, no fue realmente un problema ya que mi especialidad en esta escuela es la computación, de algo sirve entrar a las aburridas clases de laboratorio.

En ese momento no pude realmente investigar algo que me sirviera porque solo contenían sus datos principales.

–– ¿Qué es lo que me puso tan nervioso? – me pregunté en voz alta, meditando lo que hace unos momentos hablé con Sakura. – Si solo es un engreído, además lo que ella dice es mentira, no puede ser. – dije quizá para convencerme a mi mismo.

–– ¿Quién es un engreído y que no puede ser? – una seria voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, exaltándome demasiado. Sentí mis manos sudar, mi boca se secó.

Jamás había hablado conmigo, ni siquiera me había dirigido una sola mirada. ¿Y ahora viene a preguntarme sobre lo que pienso?

–– No, no, no es nada realmente. – maldición, contesté justamente como un idiota, perfecto Naruto, eso nada mas te faltaba.

El chico jamás le habla a nadie y ahora que se dirige a ti, te portas como un imbécil. ¿Bueno y a mi que me importa que me hable?. ¿Es acaso tan importante?

–– ¿Nervioso? – interrogó seriamente, se sentó a mi lado y miró al frente, una expresión que al verla de tan cerca, me puso aún mas nervioso.

Fue en ese momento que lo entendí. No lo soportaba. El chico sencillamente me caía mal. ¿Por qué? Por, porque sí.

–– Claro que no. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? – devolví la pregunta, casi atragantándome porque realmente si lo estaba y no podía disimularlo.

–– ¿Por qué te interesan mis datos? – su pregunta me deja sin habla. ¿Cómo rayos pudo saber?. ¿Acaso lee pensamientos?

–– Algo así. – fue la sencilla contestación.

–– ¿De que estás hablando? – fingí poniéndome de pie frente a él. No es posible ¿Verdad? Me pregunté.

–– ¿Qué es imposible?. ¿Leer los pensamientos?. ¿O talvez que estés interesado en mí? – abrí grandemente los ojos, no cabía en mi sorpresa, simplemente no supe ni que contestar. ¿Qué rayos puedes hacer ante alguien así?

–– Supongo que nada, talvez alejarte. – contestó

–– Maldición, detente. – dije tomándolo de los hombros. – Esto es una pesadilla y en un segundo mas voy a despertar. – aseguré cerrando mis ojos, intentaba tranquilizar mis nervios cuando sentí sus manos tomarme de las muñecas, bajando mis brazos para evitar quizá el toque. No entendí realmente porque y simplemente lo miré confundido.

–– Me vas a tumbar. – fue su contestación, en ese momento me fije que estaba al borde de una fuente, esta era la principal y la mas grande que había dentro de aquella institución, un fugaz pensamiento cruzó mi mente. – Ni lo pienses. – espetó poniéndose de pie.

–– Me fastidias. – en ese momento comencé a caminar sin rumbo, la escuela era suficientemente grande como para dejarlo atrás. Pero el muy engreído y fastidioso me siguió hasta un árbol gigante al que solía venir con Sakura cuando estábamos en la secundaria, después de todo es el mismo colegio, solo se divide el uniforme para distinguir a los de grados superiores. – ¿Por qué me sigues? – indagué colocando las palmas de mis manos sobre el grueso tronco.

No podía detener mis pensamientos, era como si desease en el fondo de mí que el supiera cuanto me gusta, porque es así, me gusta y no puedo evitarlo. No entiendo del todo porque sucede esto, o que rayos significa, pero desde el día en que llegó, me dije a mi mismo que lo odiaba por ser tan malditamente atractivo para todas las chicas, aunque todas no me interesaban, solo era por una. Pero irónicamente fue por ella que comencé a desviar mi vista a él.

Cada que ella lo halagaba desde lejos. _«¿Ya viste que guapo viene Sasuke hoy?» _Lo primero que yo hacía era voltear a verlo y opinar. "Para mi viene igual que ayer", ella se entusiasmaba contestando con otro halago _«Por eso, él siempre luce tan sexy y apuest__o»_

En esos momentos no podía hacer otra cosa si no mal decir su nombre, a él. Todo su ser, su presencia. Fue peor cuando me di cuenta de lo que extrañamente comenzaba a sentir.

Mi mirada centrada en la puerta hasta que él llegaba, eso cuando yo llegaba primero, como la mayor parte del tiempo solía ser yo quien entraba cuando la clase estaba comenzada, lo primero que mis ojos buscaban discretamente era su maldita figura.

Miradas silenciosas, discretas y en ocasiones llenas de desagrado era lo que siempre dirigía a él. Talvez por ello Sakura se dio cuenta. Fue debido a ello.

Siempre tenía en mi léxico una grosería o algún sinónimo que representara o dijera todo lo que _su _presencia me desagradaba. Pero eso solo es engañarme a mi mismo. Jamás imaginé que esto fuera a suceder.

Ahora mismo me siento como un imbécil perdedor.

–– No te sientas así. – fueron aquellas palabras y su voz las que me sacaron de mis recuerdos.

–– ¿Y como pretendes que me sienta? – pregunté un tanto agresivamente, extrañado de mi comportamiento ya que no suelo ser grosero ni elevar la voz para nadie. Giré mi cuerpo, sonrojándome inmediatamente al ver su cuerpo frente a mí, tan cerca que sin evitarlo di un paso atrás intentando calmarme un poco. Quedé recargado sobre el árbol.

–– Sabía que te gustaba pero no pensé que mi presencia te pusiera de este modo. – dijo avanzando hasta posar ambas manos a los costados de mi cabeza, aprisionándome quizá por si pensaba huir. – ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? – nuevamente aquella pregunta.

–– Lo sabes, no, no veo porque debas preguntar. –

–– Naruto, quiero saber más sobre ti. Pero me gustaría que fueses tú quien me lo contara. – agregó al mismo tiempo en que su rostro se quedaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

Sus oscuros ojos me veían con detenimiento, un extraño cosquilleo diferente a los nervios fue lo que sentí en todo el estómago, mis piernas me temblaban pero curiosamente era una sensación placentera.

Desee en ese momento besarlo, tomar su rostro entre mis manos y probar de sus labios. Miré una extraña y hasta coqueta sonrisa posarse sobre su boca.

Fue en ese segundo que entendí mi error. Estoy seguro que me sonrojé a más no poder, ya que sentí como la temperatura subía hasta mi cara.

–– ¿Y que te detiene? – su pregunta me devolvió un poco la seguridad y sin dudar un minuto más...

Tomé entre mis manos su rostro. Lo que desde hacía semanas, quizá hasta mas de un mes había deseado, ahora lo tenía frente a mí, tan cerca, tan a la mano, como jamás lo llegue a imaginar.

Sin mucho problema choqué sus labios contra los míos, sintiendo la tibieza y suavidad de la que era dueño. Disfrute su sabor dentro de mi boca cuando su lengua pidió permiso para adentrarse en mi cavidad. Un escalofrío me hizo sentir el toque repentino de sus manos sobre mi cintura, una ligera caricia que pronto se convirtió en un fuerte abrazo.

Sus labios devoraban los míos, ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento cambiamos papeles pero ahora era él quien dirigía el nexo. Su lengua chocando frenéticamente contra la mía, mis manos sobre su nuca acariciando y palpando la suavidad de su piel, la cual estaba descubierta por la forma del cuello de la camisa.

–– Uf! – solté el aire cuando nos separamos, mi nerviosismo de un momento a otro había cesado, me sentí tan aliviado por ello, que sin meditarlo ni siquiera preguntar, tomé nuevamente el poder sobre aquella pequeña y deliciosa boca.

–– Creo que ya perdimos esta clase. Pero podemos aprovechar el tiempo libre. ¿Qué te parece? – su pregunta me hace sonreír. Después de todo no es tan arrogante como pensé. – ¿Así que ya no te sigo pareciendo _tan_ arrogante eh? – pregunta entre divertido e indignado.

–– Me parece bien si _perdemos _juntos el tiempo.– espeté. Una sonrisa enorme y bastante cómplice fue lo siguiente que en mi rostro se pudo ver. – Y ya se me está ocurriendo algo. – agregué acercando mis labios nuevamente a los suyos.

–– ¿Cómo que cosa? – preguntó sonriendo de la misma forma.

–– Lee mi mente. – dije murmurando sobre sus labios, para luego besarle con deseo.

¿Extraño? Lo sé, afortunada o desafortunadamente, en mi vida nada ha sido cuerdo hasta donde yo recuerdo.

●◦**Õшαяї◦●**

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"...Aunque estés solo, no debes decir ni hacer nada malo. Aprende a avergonzarte más ante ti que ante los demás..."  
__**D**_e_**m**_ó_**c**_r_**i**_t_**o**_

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

Al fin! Por fin al menos me queda la satisfacción de haberme quitado la espinita de escribir algo de esta pareja, recién incursioné en esta sección como lectora, y ahora como _escritora._

Realmente no se que les parezca, sé que no es lo mejor del mundo pero fue una idea que de pronto apareció en mi mente, y de principio no iba a nada en realidad, pero al final esto fue lo que salió. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Ya después veré si algo se me ocurre y me pongo a escribir algo más larguito.

De antemano agradezco a quienes la lean y dejen un comentario.

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


End file.
